¡Hasta que se amen!
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Los castigos ya no sirven. Se odian demasiado para poder manejarlos, y hay que tomar medidas drasticas para solucionar ese odio tan profundo. R&R!


¡Hola mis hermosas/os yaoistas y Drarry-adictos! Les traigo una nueva creación, con movtivo de celebrar mi primer aniversario de publicaciones es la bella . 

Con agradecimientos, como siempre, a todas las hermosas criaturas que me dejan sus reviews en cada fic y a aquellos que me ponen en autores y/o historia favorita. MILES DE GRACIAS! (L) ;D

**NOTA:** Este fic esta siendo publicado el lunes 16 de agosto del 2010, por mí (Génesis Malfoy), y éste es el único lugar donde subo mis historias. Digo esto porque hace cinco meses, casi, encontré en amor-yaoi, mi fic _"Bon Appétit"_ publicado por el nombre de otra persona, sin poner quién lo había escrito y de donde lo había sacado. En otras palabras, **me ha plagiado**, llevándose lindos reviews que debieron haber sido míos.

Digo esto para que todas tengan cuidado. Hasta la dedicatoria a Liuny dejó. Se notaba que fué un _"copiar y pegar".._ ¬¬

Y en otra mencion mas alegre, dedico especialmente, este fic a OlgaxTomFelton1.

..Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no gano dinero con este fic. Todo es de J.K.R. que es hermosa, perfecta, _y aunque no quiere admitir que el Drarry es muy obvio_, la seguimos queriendo..

**¡Hasta que se amen!**

Ambos hombres en el despacho estaban anonadados con la actitud de McGonagall. En ninguno de los años en los que habían compartido la enseñanza de Hogwarts, la habían visto así, tan enojada, tan agotada y tan harta de dos alumnos.

- Minerva.- habló Dumbledore en tono suave y calmado – Tranquilízate, te lo suplico.-

- ¡No, Albus!- dijo la mujer, quien seguía dando vueltas, histérica, delante del escritorio del director.

- Quizás, si se sienta podrá explicarse mejor.- sugirió Snape, quien ya había tomado asiento en una de las dos sillas delante del peliblanco.

-Si, por favor Minerva. Ven, siéntate.- Dumbledore extendió una mano indicándole el asiento. Al cabo de dos o tres _"No"_ de parte de la mujer, se digno a sentarse.

Una vez más calmada y con medio vaso de ginebra en su cuerpo que el director les había servido, la mujer mayor hablo mas calmada.

- ¡Necesitan un freno, de inmediato!-

- Bueno, creo qu…- intento vociferar Snape pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra defender a Malfoy, ni recordarme cual es su familia, ni su sangre, ni nada!- le impuso a la cara. Luego volviéndose a Dumbledore. – ¡Ni tú, Albus, intentes decirme algo para justificar la acción de Potter!-

El director miró hacia sus lados, con la boca cerrada más de lo que la había tenido. Moviendo las manos, haciendo gestos de quien no iba a protestar.

- Bien.- suspiro la profesora. Tomó otro trago.

- ¿Tan mal han dejado el aula esta vez?- preguntó Snape.

- Más que mal, Severus. Han roto casi todo con cada hechizo que se lanzaban, y ni mencionar los destrozos cuando se fueron a los golpes.- recordó cerrando los ojos, mientras veía en su mente su aula de Transformaciones hecha un horror.

- Está bien, entonces un castigo para los dos, como siempre.- decía el pelinegro.

- ¡No! Digo, tienen que recibir un castigo, pero cada vez sirve para menos.-

- Bueno, algo deberán hacer. Están hace media hora vigilados por Filch, esperando una decisión. Quién sabe si no se estarán peleando en este momento, inclusive.-

- No los aguanto. Malfoy, entre nosotros, nunca fué de mis favoritos, ya para eso estas tú, Severus…- dijo Minerva, sosteniéndose la cabeza -… Pero por más que yo aprecie mucho a Potter, y sea el niño que vivió y todo, no puedo seguir pasando por alto sus locuras. Admito, con pesar, como jefa de casa, que mi alumno también tiene la culpa de estos encontronazos con Draco, no sólo es culpa de tu ahijado. Lo sé.-

- Potter es un salvaje, como su padre.-

- Dije, _no sólo_ es su culpa. Pero si aporta de lo suyo.- miró seria a Snape.

- Bueno, esta bien. Yo podré ponerle un castigo a Draco, y usted uno a Potter, ¿le parece?- ofreció el hombre de puntiaguda nariz.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, luego sacudió su cabeza.

- No. Dije que ya no funcionan los castigos. De ser así, habrían aprendido desde primero a comportarse.- suspiro profundamente. – Temo que hay que empezar a analizar la expulsión de Malfoy.-

Snape abrió grande los ojos, y repuso indignado. – O de Potter, podría ser. ¡Usted misma ha dicho que sólo Draco no es quien hace todo el desastre!-

- Pero, el señor Malfoy es muy altanero. Además, Harry necesita estar en Hogwarts. Harry es…-

- ¿Un Gryffindor? ¿Un estudiante mediocre?- atacó Snape – Se que Malfoy es altanero, pero su querido salvador también es un irrespetuoso en mi clase. Sea la que sea.-

- Entiendo. Pero la solución es expulsar a Malfoy.-

- ¡No! La solución es expulsar a Potter!-

- ¡Malfoy!- Gritó McGonagall.

- ¡Potter!- Protestó Snape.

- ¡Que digo Malfoy!-

- ¡Que digo Potter!-

- ¡Y yo les digo basta!- interrumpió Dumbledore con voz sonora y algo enojada. Ambos profesores lo miraron sorprendidos y algo ruborizados.

- Albus…- vocifero Minerva.

- Director…-

- Mas que expulsar a Malfoy o a Potter creo que debería suspenderlos a ustedes dos, profesores. ¡Son jefes de casas, Merlín!- les reprochaba Albus.

- Lo siento, Director.- se disculpó Severus.

- Yo también, Albus.-

- Bien.- el peliblanco suspiro de alivio al haber calmado las cosas. Tomo su vaso de ginebra y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de dirigirse a sus interlocutores. – También se podría expulsar a ambos.-

- ¡NO!- dijeron al unísono, inclinándose hacia el escritorio delate suyo.

Dumbledore levanto una mano. – Sin embargo, no se expulsará a ninguno de los dos. Entiendo la posición tuya, Minerva, sobre mantener a Harry a salvo aquí en Hogwarts; y entiendo perfectamente, Severus, tu postura sobre que Draco necesita estar aquí, aunque sean motivos personales.-

- Él necesita estar despejado en el colegio. Su casa, con la ausencia de su padre, puede hacerle mucho daño.- dijo Snape, autoritario y protector.

- Lo sé. Y entiendo, también, que los castigos por separado son inútiles a estas alturas. Ya no funcionan, no los hace recapacitar sobre portarse bien, o ignorarse.-

- Y mi paciencia se va cada vez mas, Albus. Ya estoy grande, y hoy me han sacado de quicio totalmente. Les dije cualquier cosa para que se asustaran y se calmaran.- comentó la mujer.

- Bueno, si no habrá expulsión ni castigo, ¿qué se hará? Pregunto porque no tengo tod…- comenzaba a quejarse Snape pero el director lo interrumpió.

- Un momento, Severus. ¿Que les dijiste, Minerva?- pregunto el peliblanco, levantando una mano hacia el pelinegro para acallarlo y dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a la mujer con quien tenia una gran amistad.

- Que me tenían cansada, que ya no sabía que hacer con ellos, tú sabes. Cosas como que algún día los encerraría hasta que se amaran.- dijo eso ultimo con una leve sonrisa, algo provocada también porque ya había bajado sus desniveles y la ginebra estaba haciendo efectos esponjosos en su cuerpo.

Ella bufó, Snape también. Albus Dumbledore se quedo sonriente, mirando hacia el infinito.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Snape.

- Ahí esta nuestra solución. ¡Minerva, eres una genio!-

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Draco y Harry ya se estaban impacientando de lo lindo esperando a que al director y sus jefes de casa se les ocurriera un castigo.

Uno estaba sentado en el suelo a punto de quedarse dormido, el otro estaba parado junto a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director, si se movía, y de vez en cuando acariciaba la forma en piedra.

Y para hacer las cosas mucho mas llevaderas y _no_ aburridas, Filch estaba junto a ellos, vigilándolos, mientras sostenía a la Sra. Norris y le pasaba la nariz haciéndole caricias con un rostro algo zoofílico.

De pronto la pared hizo un ruido seco y crujiente, y la gárgola se movió.

Harry se levantó del suelo en un alerta, Draco sacó la mano del ala de aquella estatua y Filch se hizo a un lado y dejo a la gata en el suelo, junto a sus pies.

Tres figuras emergieron desde las escaleras que escondía el tallado en piedra.

- Buenas noches, señores.- saludó alegremente Dumbledore, con brazos extendidos a los lados, con su eterna mueca de felicidad. – Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar tanto.-

- Esta bien, señor. No hubo problemas.- dijo Harry lo mas inocente que pudo.

- Maravilloso, Potter. Pero aunque le sobes todas las medias a este viejo de mierda y le digas que todo este rato fue un pasar de segundos, de seguro no te salvas del castigo.- le dijo bajito Draco en el oído, mientras los tres docentes se hablaban un poco apartados.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!- pero Harry no era nada discreto, ni habló bajito, ni pudo evitar llamar la atención de Snape.

El pelinegro miro a Harry con la desaprobación habitual, luego a Draco con algo entre enojo y desdén, y finalmente volvió su cabeza hacia McGonagall y Dumbledore, asintiendo de una vez.

A Harry le resultó sumamente raras las miradas que recibió, entonces, de los tres educadores. Dos con ojos expectantes y sonrientes, y Snape con un rostro semi-oculto con una mano que masajeaba su frente.

- _¡Genial, no habrá castigo! McGonagall me ha salvado otra vez, y el chupa-limones de Snape se lo tiene que aguantar._- pensó Harry sin poder evitar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Más para Draco esas miradas significaban lo opuesto a algo conveniente para sí mismo.

El pudo leer en el gesto, la caída de los hombros, y el masajeo constante de los dedos de Snape a su frente, que algo no había salido demasiado bien en aquella reunión. Y las sonrisas del director y de la jefa de Gryffindor, tampoco le dieron ánimos.

- _¡Maldita sea! Me van a expulsar. ¡A mí, solamente!_- pensó Draco, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y creyéndose sus análisis por la forma en la que los dos viejos decrépitos fanáticos de Potter sonreían, y la forma que Snape parecía a punto de vomitar.

- Señor, Malfoy. Señor Potter…- comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall. – … Luego de una charla prolongada, como se dieron cuenta, y de analizar las opciones y las medidas puestas durante estos años sobre sus encontronazos; hemos llegado a una poco convencional, algo sorprendente, pero sana solución.-

- Será lo mejor, Harry.- dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

- Lo siento, Malfoy.- dijo Snape.

- _Lo sabía._- pensó el rubio.

- _Mala suerte, Drakito._- se burló Harry en pensamientos.

- Mañana, luego de desayunar, los quiero a ambos con sus maletas hechas, con sus cosas recogidas. Ambos dejaran sus dormitorios y salas comunes. Ésta, será su última noche durmiendo con sus compañeros.- dijo McGonagall toda feliz y así autoritaria.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos. No dijeron nada, más sus mentes hablaron por sí mismas dentro de cada uno.

- _Ajá, me voy de Hogwarts, con una maldita suerte. Pero me arrastro a Potter conmigo._- pensó Draco, encontrando en esa desgracia que el moreno no se había podido salvar.

- ¡_Maldita vieja de la verga! ¿¡Y me lo dice así tan contenta que me hecha del colegio!_-

Dumbledore estalló en una carcajada.

- Ya está bien, Argus. Puedes irte.- dijo el director. – Y ustedes también, muchachos. ¡Vamos! ¡Disfruten su última noche con sus amigos!-

- _¡Hijos de puta!_- pensaron los dos estudiantes, yéndose cabizbajos a sus respectivas salas comunes.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

La mañana siguiente fué como el despertar de una nueva era. Fué el despertar de dos condenados a muerte que sabían que iban a ver la luz del día por última vez. Ambos, cada uno en sus dormitorios de sus propias casas, esperaron que sus compañeros de cuarto se marcharan para poder empacar en paz, sin tener que explicarle nada a nadie. No por un acuerdo entre ellos, sino por simple casualidad, pero con diferentes motivos.

Harry no quería preocupar a Ron, ni a Hermione. Si el pelirrojo lo veía empacar, se iba a dar cuenta e iría corriendo a contárselo a la castaña, y ésta, a su vez, iría junto con Ron a decirle a Harry que debía hacer algo, que era muy injusto, se largaría a llorar y haría la despedida del ojiverde mucho más complicada.

Ahora Draco, era otro tema. El simplemente no quería que nadie lo viera porque significaba mostrarse derrotado ante otros Slytherins, dar que hablar más de lo que ya lo era; y para mayor incomodidad, que Pansy se ponga a chillar escandalosamente desde el cuarto hasta la puerta del castillo, agarrada de su brazo y siendo arrastrada por los pasos de Draco.

No.

Pero aún así sea en silencio, sabían que ese último desayuno iba a ser algo así como "la ultima cena" y al volver a sus dormitorios, a buscar sus maletas, se estarían entregando a la crucifixión social que significaba salir del castillo, como dos inadaptados, expulsados y rebeldes sin causa.

_En la mesa de Gryffindor._

- Harry, estas raro. ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, nada.- mintió Harry.

_En la mesa de Slytherin._

- Draco, cariño. ¿Hoy damos un paseo por las colinas?-

- Si, claro. Después del desayuno.- mintió Draco. Pansy sonrió deslumbrante.

- _Espera, solamente._- pensó el rubio, burlándose en su mente de quien siempre lo quiso.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Así como esperaron hasta quedarse solos para empacar, hicieron lo mismo después de desayunar. Mintieron sobre que faltarían a la case que les tocaba por dolor de estómago, o simple pereza, y cuando se dirigieron fuera del Gran Comedor a buscar sus maletas, se sorprendieron amargamente, al ver a los tres docentes en la puerta.

Esperando a ambos, con sus equipajes reposando a los pies de cada mago.

- Mandamos a traer sus maletas desde las habitaciones.- dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo. – Llegó la hora.-

Una última mirada al castillo de parte de los reos, y una lágrima traviesa se escapo de un ojo del niño que vivió.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Potter?- inquirió su jefa de casa.

Harry se corrió esa lágrima, Draco lo miró con desagrado, y el joven león respondió con honestidad.

- Extrañaré este lugar, profesora.-

A Draco le pareció que la frase había salido de sus labios con un tinte en su voz algo maricon.

- _¡Vamos, Potter! Ni que fuera la muerte…_- pensó el rubio Malfoy. – _Aunque McGonagall se gradúa de idiota al hacer semejante pregunta._-

La expresión del director fue de preocupación.

- Y a ustedes dos, ¿quién les dijo que los estamos echando de Hogwarts?- preguntó el hombre más viejo.

Ambas miradas adolescentes se observaron entre si, luego a los educadores y de nuevo a ellos mismos.

- ¡Pero, si nos han dicho que anoche iba a ser la última noche que pasaríamos en nuestras salas comunes!- dijo Draco, un poco impacientado. Como si le estuvieran bromeando.

Y para que se disguste aun más, los dos docentes más ancianos, comenzaron a reír. Snape simplemente esbozo una sonrisa que tenía fines de burla, exactamente.

- Señores, por favor…- Dumbledore alargo un brazo, señalando a los jóvenes a subir las escaleras. – Sigan nuestros pasos, si no es mucha molestia.-

Draco y Harry siguieron, con sus maletas flotando detrás suyo, a los dos profesores y al director. Subieron las escaleras, algo apartados de éstos, preguntándose cada uno en su cabeza, qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

- Potter…- el rubio jaló la túnica de Harry.

- ¿Qué?- susurro el moreno al igual que lo había hecho el rubio cuando le llamo la atención.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo?-

- No.- respondió el ojiverde con sinceridad.

- Pues yo si.- afirmo el Slytherin. – Nos van a lanzar desde la Torre de Astronomía. Estamos subiendo porque van a acabar con…-

- ¡No seas melodramático, Malfoy!-

- ¡No soy melodramático, estúpido!-

- Pero eres bien miedoso, si te aferras a mí con tanta impaciencia.- le señalo el moreno, mientras apuntaba su vista a la mano de Draco, firmemente agarrada a la túnica de Harry. El rubio la quitó enseguida.

- No me _aferro_ a ti. Solo era para decirte mi teoría.-

- El asesinato esta prohibido, Malfoy.-

- Van a acabar con nosotros.- sentenció Draco con seguridad, apretando su mandíbula mientras siguió caminando junto con Potter, detrás de los tres educadores.

No sabían a donde es que los estaban guiando, pero se hacían más pisos y todo se volvía más raro. De pronto, los tres magos se pararon por fin delante de una pared y se giraron a encarar a sus estudiantes.

- Hemos llegado.- dijo McGonagall.

Draco y Harry movieron sus cabezas a los lados, buscando algo que les dijera en dónde estaba su destino. Solo pasillos vacíos y una pared delante de ellos.

Dumbledore, entonces, se giro sobre sí mismo y encaró la pared como susurrando alguna cosa. Al segundo, una puerta emergió de esta, giró la perilla y extendió su brazo, indicándole a los estudiantes pasar.

Ambos adolescentes se asomaron por aquella puerta y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. El peor de los castigos, una atrocidad, una terrible crueldad.

- _¡Joder!_- pensaron ambos al unísono.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

_Espero que les haya gustado. Ésto continuará, ciertamente, pero dejen algun review para saber, al menos, que han leído mi ingenua creación.. :D_


End file.
